Gagged Coda
by DC Derringer
Summary: This story takes place during Gagged. What would happen if the Winchesters got pulled over while Castiel was trussed up in the trunk?


Title: Gagged – Crack Coda

Pairing: Dean/Sam/Castiel

Rating: R

Word Count: 760

Warning: Bondage, toys, crack situation

Summary: Set during the story Gagged – what would happen if the Winchesters got pulled over while Castiel was in the trunk?

Dean was fiddling with the controller for the vibrator in Castiel's ass, revving it up and down ceaselessly, and listening to the faint moans and cries from the trunk where their angel was trussed up so nicely. He and Sam were so focused on playing with Castiel, that they didn't notice the police car until it flashed its lights and let the siren whoop once.

"Shit," Dean murmured, and pulled over slowly to the curb. Both men shut the vibrators off and tucked the controllers into their pockets. Their faces were masks of innocence.

"Problem officer?" Dean asked when the police man walked up to his window.

"You know you've got a tail light out?"

"No, sir. I'll be sure to have it looked at as soon as possible." Dean gave his most charming and obedient smile, wishing the officer had been a woman.

"I'll have to write you up a warning about it. Make sure it's taken care of," the officer said, starting to scribble on his notepad.

"I understand," Dean said, still smiling. He wondered how many 'warnings' he had racked up under his various aliases.

In short order, the officer handed over the ticket, wished the two men a nice day, and started to walk back to his car. The Winchesters shared a sigh of relief, and were about to start up the car again, when a violent thump sounded from the trunk of the car. Both Winchesters froze. The cop did not.

"Step out of the car!" the man said, his gun drawn and pointing at the driver side window. His partner was out of the car too, with his gun drawn. Dean and Sam let out weary sighs, and stepped slowly from the car with their hands raised.

Both brothers were handcuffed quickly and kneeling in the dirt at the side of the road while the officers went about opening the trunk of the car. They both winced at the sounds of shock the two men made when they found Castiel.

"Jeeeesus!" one of them said, wide-eyed and embarrassed for Castiel's sake. He quickly went about cutting Castiel loose while the other called for back-up. He was still rummaging in the trunk, and both brothers knew when he found the secret compartment underneath.

"Serial killers! Joe, we've caught ourselves some serial killers!"

"Don't worry, sir. We've got you now," the officer cutting Castiel loose said, trying to be comforting, and not so obviously awkward as he felt around the naked man. Especially when he took the duct tape off his mouth. He had to struggle to keep back a noise of surprise when he pulled the butt plug out Castiel's mouth.

"Thank you," Castiel said, and then reached forward to touch the man's forehead. He slumped to the ground immediately. His partner whirled away from the guns in the Impala's trunk, and turned to Castiel, his gun almost raised.

"What're you-" the man started, but had no time to finish. In a blink, Castiel was beside him, touched his forehead, and he too slumped to the ground.

"'Bout time," Dean said, as he and Sam easily slipped the cuffs and made for the car. They all climbed in and peeled back on to the high way, hoping to outrun the backup that was surely very nearby.

"He definitely got the plates," Sam said. "We'll have to lay low for a while."

"Hold on," Castiel said from the back seat. He disappeared, and then reappeared again several minutes later. "I went to the police station and erased everyone's memory, as well as the squad cars that were sent after you."

Dean raised his eyebrows as he looked through the rearview mirror at Castiel. The angel was still naked and had two dildos taped into his ass. Dean wished he could have seen the reaction to an angel of the Lord appearing like that.

"What was with that thump?" Sam asked.

Castiel looked embarrassed. "You left one of the vibrators on and I came…"

"Sorry," Dean and Sam said together. The apology made Castiel smile

"It is no matter. We are safe now. If you would like, you can put me back in the trunk."

The brothers smiled, found a thick patch of woods off the side of the road, and with as much love and affection as before, trussed Castiel back up, put him in the trunk, and put both vibrators on high until they could hear him screaming his orgasms around his gag again.


End file.
